clueless
by Rikutanze
Summary: Nuada/OC!Nuada is forced into the BPRD after he tried to kill all humans on a mission they find a girl and he adoptive son that have special poweres, they go into the agency but the son get jelouse of a certine someone for getting to close with his mama!
1. Chapter 1

**hey starting another storie yeah i havnt been updating alot latly but onegai forvige meh! TT_TT,****school is gonna start in 2 freakin days adn im not HAPPY! this is my oun Oc and she will be paired with prince nuada! i just luv him! **

**i do not own freaken hellboy!**

_thinking_

talking

**inner**

lyrics

* * *

**reds POV**

Hellboy was woken up from his beautie sleep by red lights flashing making the room look like blood was splattered everywhere and it also had an awfully loud siren to go with it _bet ya __that __manning did that on purpose cause he knows that im sleepin here_ the red ape groaned as his wife Liz((an:/ **yes they are married and she is going to have the baby's soon**)) got up from the other side of the bed and got dressed in a black tank-top and tight black pants and her knee high boots.

"Damn i love your boots" I commented as she just glared at me and said"oh shut it, red and get ready" as she walked out of the room going to the lockers to get her equipment((an:/** you ****know what stuff im talkin about right the guns, flashlight, belt with trackers ****and the radios and other shit like that but im just to lazy to write that scene**)) he put on his usual clothes and rush out after her saying good-bye to his little kitten as he shut the door.

**no ones POV**

Everyone was there Red, Liz, Abe, Dr. Kraus, Manning and of course our favorite little pissed prince, prince Nuada, Nuala ((**who is going out with abe of course**)) goes with them to help with Give them info from in the truck. They got there weapons ready as the garbage truck pulled up to an old museum. Police officers were trying to keep the crowd at bay when a group of children tried to run back into the museum but a couple of the agents had stopped them.

They stepped out of the truck and Liz and nuala went up to the children"Hey what wrong? why do you want to go back in there?" Liz asked calmly, some of the children were crying a girl about the age of 13 started to talk with a toddler in her arms"It's Kira and Jake they are still in there, Jake ran off when we all heard the crash, Kira told me to get all of the children out of the building, and she went after Jake, he is scared easily but he has a strange ability that if he gets frightened" she winced, they noticed that imidiatly and knew what she was trying to say.

He had powers and if he gets frightened he uses them to protect himself and with that Nuala comforted the children as Liz told them that there was Two people in there and one of them has a power that may be dangerous and he may use it if frightened.

With that in mind they split up and searched the floors. Red and Liz had the 1st floor, Abe and Nuada had the 2nd floor and and some of the other agents had the 3rd floor covered, the rest of the agents had the ground floor.

They ckecked out the floor but couldnt find anything until they had heard a scream coming from the 2nd foor so Red and Liz went up there.

**Kira POV**

_hey we haven't been here in a while haven't we_** yeah we ****haven't but its OK it hasn't changed much since then hasn't it eh** my inner responded to my comment. We were here with the little ones from the orphanage, they had bugged us until we gave up and agreed to take them. As i remembered when they asked me i smiled slightly, i love them. They have always been in that orphanage all their life and i had come there often cause I'm actually an orphan like themselves. But i can take care of myself now, i have also adopted someone from there, Jake, hes only 1 but he has powers, like me.

He can heal people as he had done for me cause I'm so clumsy all the time I get scraps and he heals them. But if he gets scared he can turn that healing power into an attack, if forms like a shield that protects him and if anything touches it it disintegrates.

I have powers also but there not like his, mine are mostly for offense, i am a half-breed, part human part wolf, but im not a wear-wolf. I have wolf ears and 3 wolf tales, my ears are red with black and my tail is red with a black streak going up it until the tip and the tip is a light purple. I have also a black diamond birth mark on my forehead.

I am 19 years old and i have auburn short hair that comes to my shoulders. And i have emerald green eyes, I am a shocking 5'2, short i hate being short, I have a bad temper, especially if you call me short. I have C-cup boobs that i am proud of, i have muscles but there only slight and i have a nicely shaped body over all, i am wearing a purple and black stripped tank-top and i have green and black stripped arm warmers on that come up to my elbows, and black baggy pants with my moody jacket around my waist, and i have black skater shoes on with green and pink shoe laces.

Jake had on a black hoodie and jeans and black slip-ons with a white smiley face on it sticking its tongue out. He had a head of black hair and had shocking sea blue eyes that could get you hypnotized. I was holding him with one arm and was holding a little girls hand from the group and was guiding them around. But when we got to the second floor we heard a crash and everyone in the building stopped and stared to see if something happens.

some of the children got scared and huddle closer to either me or Sarah a 13 year old. I had put Jake down and then a big creature that was like a dog from hell come down through the floor adn started going to the guards Jake had gotten scared and ran off i tried to get to him before he got to far off but the other children now hung to my legs scremaing.

i got them to let go and grabbed most of them and ushered them out to the elevator there was a couple there and i asked them to help them get the children get to safety and they nodded and took some of their hands as i told them to behave and ill be back to get them. Sarah protested but i jsut smiled at her and said i'd be fine. And before she could reply i had shut the doors and it went down.

The Hell dog thing was starting to eat the officers and seemed to be too occupied to see me as i had cautiously rushed by it to look for Jake they way he had ran off, it didn't take me long to locate him, he was hiding behind a sarcophagus, he had his shield up and i just smiled slightly and started to slowly approach him"Jake its OK your safe now, its me Kira." i coaxed at him, to let his shield down, he look up to me and he had tears streaming down his cheek, his eyes were red and so was his cheeks.

He had lowered his shield as i got closer to him and he ran to me and i hugged him tightly as i cradled his head in my hand, i picked him up and looked around for the hell dog and found that he had disappeared but i was suspicious that he knew that we were there and was waiting for us so i grew my ears and tails.

I looked around all of the room and couldn't see it so i started to slowly move towards the elevator, but when i was half-way there i heard a noise so i clutched Jake closer. It was some people... uhhh i don't think that they are normaly people it was a fish...man...thing...it looks cool.. but still i was with child so i hid and then i saw the most beautiful creature EVER! ((**hehehehe yup you guessed it... its our own little PMSing prince who wants to kill the human race...but still you cant overlook the hotness of him**)) he had ghastly white skin with marks on his face...but that was even hotter.((**the clothes that he is waering is the one that he usually wore in the movie but i just cant describe it so yeah**))

** hey WHAT THE HELL JUST DRIPPED ONTO OUR SHOULDER! **inner screamed at me when Jake and i both looked up to see...

* * *

**hehehehehehe cliffy! i hate those but i wanna see if people is gonna read this and if they are im gonna continue it! but this will have some songs in it just ta let yall know if i do continue it...LUV YA!~**

**R&R**

**LUV~!**

**RIKU3**


	2. Chapter 2

**srry that i havetn been updating lately! i willl try and update more mk ...ehehehe LUV YALL!~^^ so yeah hope that you like this chappy**

**i do not own hellboy...i only own jake and kira!**

normal

_thinking/**inner**_

lyrics

* * *

**recape**

**they looked up to see...**

an eagle on a pedastule that was made out of gold...**(an/: hehehehehe got ya!) **

**dammit! that scared the shit out of me!**_ yeah me to_ i thought as i sigh quietly and held Jake closer then i look back down and came face to face with the demon dog** great...RUN! you BAKA(an/:idiot in jap.)**

Jake screamed and put up his shield around us as i glare up at the devil dog and sprang from my crouched position and slid under its legs. i got up and ran towards the fish man and the cute prince**(an/:you have no idea how true that is u naive naive girl *ducks as knives are thrown at head*ehehehe* sweat-drops*)** they both look towards me as i yelled out to them "RRRRRRRUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!" as i flew passed them and the fish dude started to run beside me while we were heading to the elevator.

i paused when i heard a scream, i turned slightly to see that the devil dog thing had hurt the prince. I then completely stopped "Jake lower your shield" he did as he was told**, he only listen to us in situations like this,** and the fish man stops beside us too"Hey why have you stopped?" he questioned as he stared at me.

i just looked him straight in the eye and started to hand Jake to him,"please take care of Jake, Jake put it up" i finished the sentence when the fish dude had Jake in his arms albeit awkwardly, as i started to walk away and towards the thing and the prince.

i register the sound of the elevator doors opening and the sound of foot steps and shouting at the prince and me. i then sprinted up to the thing and as i got there my powers awakened, my tails and ears pop out and my left eye turned red, a sign that i was in my other form which is actually my inner.

i glared at the devil thing as it looked me straight in the eye and it started to whimper a bit as it started to back up, and then out of no where one of my tails lashed out while i stood there with a big scary grin on my face.

It screeched as its blood sprayed on my face and on my clothes and my arms. I then had a blank face as the thing disintergrated infront of us. I then flicked my tail"Ugh... damn i got blood on my clothes, adn fuck me, on my fur damn it do you know how hard it is to clean blood off of fur" i stated angrily as i turned to around to see a girl with short black hair help up the prince with a big red monkey beside her.

**heheheheh looky its a red monkey **inner laughed as i giggled on the outside, i then saw the fish dude walk up to them with a squirming jake in his arms."thanks for holding him for meh, fishy-chan"i stated as i got jake back into my arms just in time to have the red monkey come up to me.

"what the hell was that and who the fucking hell are ya?"the red monkey asked while i glared at him"dont cuss in front of Jake" i stated as i slapped him on the head, he just looked shocked and the others were trying to hold in there laughter. i just grinned**heheheheh serves you right fer cussin in front of him ya red ape** inner snikered to me.

* * *

**ehehehehehe sorry i will try adn update quicker but i will DEFINATLY update if i get more reviews so pls R&R**

**luv**

**Riku 3**


End file.
